


You make My Heart (GO!)

by 2kitsune



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingering, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Little / No Refractory Period, M/M, Mark calls Yukhei Puppy a lot, Multiple Orgasms, POV switch just before / during sex scene, Sexual Content, Slight Puppy Kink, Spit/cum as lube, Virginity Kink, Voyeurism, cumming untouched, lube as lube, oversensitivity, puppy kink, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 12:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2kitsune/pseuds/2kitsune
Summary: There's a lot you can find out during never have I ever, and for Mark that includes finding out your best friend is a virgin in every sense of the word. So, what else was he supposed to do other than help Yukhei find out just how good his body can feel? But, what happens when feelings are thrown into the mix?





	You make My Heart (GO!)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so forewarning but I don’t really know NCT that well, so if I get characterizations TERRIBLY wrong then please excuse me. Also, Also, the POV changes weirdly at a certain point of this fic, so please uh- please ignore that; I started writing this and got to about 8k words before I realized I had it at the wrong POV, and that i really should have written it from Lucas’s point of view, or at least had a double POV for the whole fic. Anyway, have this mess. 
> 
> An ’underaged club’ is a club in every sense, but without alcohol, so people underaged can go there and dance but not get drunk, because Mark wouldn’t have been able to get into a real club in America. 
> 
> Also, I’m going off that picture that Mark shared of their dorm, that it’s actually two floors with the groups on different floors. 127 & U together on one floor, and Dream on the other? Or all of them split between (also this makes it easier to write ahah sorry). 
> 
> (Also Yukhei and Mark are of LEGAL age in this (20) so PLEASE do not come for me with that ish)

For once it was a quiet night in the dorm. They had nothing scheduled for tomorrow, no fan meetings, no meetings with managers, no radio shows, no nothing and everyone was taking a well- deserved rest by doing whatever they wanted and staying up as late as they wanted. So far it was just past midnight, and the boys of U had all shared a huge dinner together (with beer included) and were now sitting in a sort-of-circle in the lounge on the floor; despite there being a couch behind them all. It had been a coincidence that it was all the U members who ended up together tonight, the others going out and the dreamies already upstairs in bed (save Mark).

“We should play never have I ever,” someone suddenly suggest through the silence. Mark looks up from where he had been staring at the slip of golden skin exposed between the bottom of Yukhei’s shirt and the top of his jeans, the sharp line of his Adonis belt apparent in the overhead lights, to find everyone already looking at Taeyong. He hadn’t been the person to suggest it, but as the ‘leader’ of NCT it was sort of up to Taeyong of what he would allow.

Thankfully the beer, they had all been consistently drinking since dinner, appears to make Taeyong’s decision making a little off because he nods, his cheeks and neck pink, and says, “Sure, that sounds cool,” as he shuffled forwards he adds, “How about no boundaries to make it interesting?”

Everyone agrees quickly, but Yukhei is the fastest. He sits up so quickly Mark wonders how he doesn’t get whiplash, yelling a, “Yeah!” as he goes and nearly unsettling his own beer by his feet. Of course, everyone just laughs, and Jungwoo reaches out to affectionately pet his hair, all used to Yukhei’s behavior by now. It takes Mark a little longer to look away from Yukhei again, his heart beating a little faster in his chest, eventually distracted by Sicheng who is calling them all together from where he’s perched between Doyoung and Taeyong, arms over their shoulders.

“I’m guessing everyone knows how to play?” Jaehyung asks. He’s the least drunk out of all of them, in fact he’s hardly even tipsy, and so he acts as the coordinator. With half of the group nodding, but the other half shaking their heads, namely from their Chinese members, he quickly explains. “It’s an American game,” he says, nodding at Mark who, although didn’t come from America, still knew the game. “Where you say things that you haven’t done, and the people who have done it then have to drink.”

With some confused looks, Mark quickly speaks up, “So if I say, ‘Never have I ever been snow- boarding’ or something, then if you have been snow-boarding before you would drink.” He watches as everyone’s expression clear, and although Sicheng leans in to mutter something to Yukhei (Mark ignores the od tightening in his chest) there’s no more questions from anyone.

“I’ll start,” starts Jaehyung. There’s a brief commotion in which everyone shuffles closer, grabbing their beers as they go (and those who had finished their beers already grabbing another), sitting close enough that Mark’s knee is brushing against Yukhei’s and it sends an odd bolt of _something_ down his spine where Yukhei seems unbothered, and when the commotion clears Jaehyung does start. “Never have I ever fallen asleep during a haircut,” Mark quickly drinks, as does Taeyong, but when they’re the only ones he adds, “So if you have fallen asleep, you need to drink.”

There’s a pause before Yukhei sheepishly drinks, laughter bubbling out of his throat, and Mark watches the bob of his throat a little too closely.

“It’ll get easier the more we play,” Says Mark, not really meaning it for anyone specifically (but he’s looking at Yukhei as he says it), “You’ll see.”

The game stays pretty innocent for a surprisingly long time, filled with lots of questions like ‘never have I ever cheated on a test’ or, ‘never have I ever worn the same pair of underwear twice’ but, with everyone on their second can of beer since starting, thirds already lined up for the members who had apparently done a lot of these things (they weren’t playing the ‘till five rule and instead just going until they can’t play anymore), when suddenly Doyoung comes out with,

“Never have I ever kissed a girl,” he pauses, looks at them, and then adds, “Or a boy. And schoolground kisses when you’re five doesn’t count”

Mark is a little surprised, both at Doyoung’s question and the fact that Doyoung had apparently ever kissed a girl or a boy. Curiously he looks around to see who is drinking, and raises his eyebrows at Jaehyung, and then Taeyong, when they both drink, quickly followed by Sicheng.

And maybe it’s the alcohol that’s making curiosity burn in his veins, but Mark says, “Okay, I’m gonna’ need details guys.”

“Is that really part of the game,” Yukhei blurts out, which is surprising because out of everyone Mark would have expected Yukhei to want to know more.

“Not really,” Mark replies, raising his eyebrows at his friend. They were close friends as they’re both 99liners, and Mark had never known the slightly older male to not go digging for information, often though mischievous tactics. “but I’m curious.”

“How about you, Mark?” Jaehyung’s looking at him knowingly.

Mark keeps eye contact as he raises his beer to his lips, taking a sip, and watches everyones eyebrows raise at him now. As the youngest he supposes it’s surprising, and it makes him chuckle a little once he’s swallowed his beer. “Okay I’ll go first,” he says, acknowledging that to get the others to share he’s going to have to share first,” just before I entered SM I was cornered by a boy in my class who said he’d had a crush on me for a while,” Mark was only slightly pink, realizing that he had kind of just outed himself, but the beer keeps him going, “he kissed me and I kissed back,” he pauses, thinking about finishing it there but fuck it, they were all close here, “-and a little more.”

“A little more?” Taeyong asks, but Mark shakes his head, cheeks bunching.

“That’s all you get. What about you guys?”

Taeyong pouts, but quickly began speaking. “I kissed a couple of girls in high school,” he says, pretending to be nonchalant, but Mark can see how his cheeks are turning red. “And I uh- may have also fooled around with a couple of guys.”

“Fooled around?” Jaehyung echoes, prompting more, but Taeyong just makes an odd sound in the back of his throat and turns a deeper shade of red as he shakes his head, signaling that he was done. “Okay well, I’ve kissed people before, both in highschool and after.” Jaehyung says and takes a sip of his beer, “That’ll all you’re getting until someone asks a more in-depth question,” he adds when he sees Doyoung open his mouth.

Sicheng quickly relents a, “-Girl back in China.” Before keeping quiet, an odd smile on his lips, but that’s all he would tell them. They’re just looking towards Yukhei when Doyoung suddenly makes a sound and raises his beer to his lips too, taking a sip.

“Sorry,” he says, but he grins. “I forgot about my last year of high school.” but that, once again, is all the others can get from him too.

Everyone’s attention now turns to Yukhei, and when Mark sees him with his head down, long fingers idly playing with the tab on his beer, he realizes how uncharacteristically quiet Yukhei had been this entire time when usually the elder would be much louder.

“Yukhei?” Sicheng prompts.

Yukhei starts, looking up. Mark immediately notices how flushed Yukhei was, his cheeks red and color seeping down onto his neck, watches as Yukhei flicks his tongue out to wet his bottom lip. He’s still fiddling with the can of beer, fingers dancing alongside the edge of the can. “I um,” he starts, looking away from them all to instead looking at the wall. It’s there where he seems to find confidence. “I haven’t kissed anyone yet or been kissed.”

Mark was surprised, to say the least. Looking at Yukhei anyone would think he would have girls, and boys, flocking him, and that he had probably had some experiences with either gender; being tall with nice proportions and handsome to say the least (in fact Yukhei never let them forget that he was handsome), and to find out that that wasn’t true sort of threw Mark through the loop. He felt a little bad too, seeing as he was close friends with Yukhei and yet didn’t know that.

“That’s fine,” Mark says loudly without thinking about it, and he shoots the others a look before saying, “ _right_ guys? It doesn’t matter if you haven’t kissed anyone yet.”

“I know,” Yukhei says and looks at him, but there’s a hint of his smile coming back. “Anyway! Let’s continue!” he says, his large smile now back, and is quickly back to loud Yukhei.

It was Taeyong next, and he goes for an easy question (Never have I ever fallen asleep in class), but once it comes to Jaehyung next they’re quickly back into the same train of thought.

“Never have I ever had sex.”

“Jaehyung!” Doyoung scolds, shoving him, and Taeyong does the same thing on the other side. Still, the question is out there now, and they’re all too drunk at this point to even think about not answering the question; in fact, as Mark feels the burn of curiosity in his chest, he knows that the others probably feel it too. Not meaning too his gaze slides across Yukhei, and finds the elder male quiet again, but it’s too late to question because then Sicheng is speaking up.

It’s odd how the normally perceived ‘quiet one’ is so quick to speak up, his answer surprising. “I have. That’s all the details ya’ll are getting.” He also mutters something in Chinese that, surprisingly, makes Yukhei snort from beside Mark, but he doubts either of the Chinese members would tell them what had been said.

“I have,” Jaehyung says, and at everyones looks he adds. “when I went back to America like last month there were people interested, and no one knew who I was there so-“ he doesn’t have to say much more, and no one presses for whether it had been with a girl or a guy because it seems like Jaehyung was implying both. Briefly Mark tries to imagine it, but quickly shakes his head, not wanting the mental image of Jaehyung doing that in his head.

No one comments how this is quickly turning from never have I ever to just exposing each other with drinking but seeing as they’re all on their fourth or fifth can of beer, and Mark is too tipsy (bordering on drunk) to call that fact out.

Taeyong, surprisingly, has too. “That girl I did that stage with ages ago,” he explains, “and a couple of guys here and there.” As someone who would be the type to shy away from this kind of conversation Mark is kind of surprised, although Taeyong’s face is bright red, but isn’t surprised that Taeyong has been around with both girls and boys.

“Mark?” Everyone’s attention was on him now, making him feel a little off, but the beer spurs Mark to talk.

“When I went back to America recently too,” he says. “No one recognized me, and when I was at the beach there was uh, a girl interested; and then later at a underaged club there was a guy interested so I just-“ he trials off, a grin on his face, and takes another sip of beer.

“Wow, Mark Lee,” Jaehyung says. “I never would have guessed.”

This time Mark does throw his beer can (it’s empty of course) and takes pride in the sound it makes as it bounces off of Jaehyung’s head.

Once again the attention is back to Yukhei, and they only have to look at him to know what the answer is as Yukhei once again keeps his attention on his beer, swallowing heavily and Mark tears his gaze away from the heavy bob of Yukhei’s adams apple as Yukhei says.

“I haven’t had uh- the chance.” He says, pushing his knees together, and Mark has to quickly bite at his bottom lip as something curls in Mark’s stomach, sending pleasurable tingles throughout Mark’s body. Fuck, was he turned on right now? Turned on from the thought of Yukhei not having had sex with? Turned on from the thought of Yukhei being a virgin? Mark’s not sure, but he thinks the way that his cock twitches in his jeans gives some sort of answer.

“Wow, really? Not even once? But you’re-“ Sicheng doesn’t have to finish, they’re all thinking it. Yukhei’s body alone should have meant people were dying to have sex with him, and Mark knows their fans have probably thought about having sex with Yukhei, so it’s surprising to hear that the boy was a virgin. Once again Mark’s cock shows interest, but Mark ignores it and reaches out to put his hand on Yukhei’s thigh.

“I know,” Yukhei says, words coming out too fast from all the beer he has consumed. “I’ve thought about it, obviously, but nah no ones ever approached me about it,” he raises his eyebrows at ‘obviously’, like he’s really daring this room full of growing males to dare pretend like they didn’t think about sex too. This thigh twitches under Mark’s hand as he shifts them, breaking Mark’s train of thought for a second.

Doyoung raises his eyebrows back, “and you’ve never approached anyone either?”

That makes Yukhei laugh. “We’re idols, when would it ever be okay for me to do that?” He seems a lot calmer about the subject, but Mark supposes that could be the beer.

That stumps everyone. Mark supposes it’s also surprising because Yukhei really was naturally a flirt, always winking and smirking and running his hand through his hair or exposing his biceps, driving their fans and probably other female and male idols crazy at award shoes; Mark had seen a couple staring (him included), but to know that nothing past that had ever happened was interesting.

“I mean, not that there’s anything wrong with that,” Mark is quick to say, suddenly realizing that it could seem like they were ganging up on Yukhei or making fun of him. “take it at your pace dude.”

“I know,” Yukhei says once more, but gives Mark an easy smile. “I’m well past ready. At this point I just wanna-“ he pauses to roughly thrust his hips forwards, “-ya know.” He winks, and everyone welcomes Yukhei’s familiar flirting, his dirty jokes (he makes a surprising amount – just never in front of a camera).

With Yukhei’s leniency and no longer seeming to be bothered, the questions just get worse. Mark’s question of ‘Never have I ever walked in on a member changing’ quickly turns to, ‘Never have I ever caught a member jerking off’ which turns into a half an hour conversation as they all recount the members they had caught jerking off and the trauma they had suffered through afterwards trying to pretend like nothing had happened; of course after a while they all just got used to it happening, and now it was just a group- wide joke whenever someone was caught. The next question, ‘Never have I ever jerked off in the shower’ has everyone confessing they had, which is no surprise because Mark is pretty sure everyone in NCT as a whole had, apart from Yukhei – and Mark accidentally spends five minutes thinking about Yukhei jerking off in his bed, keeping his moans quiet and muffled.

Sicheng’s, “Never have I ever jerked off while my roommate slept,” seemed a little on the nose, and a little out of character for Sicheng (but now they were all very drunk; slurring their words and not being able to stop laughing).

Jungwoo starts, “I have,” and, when Yukhei snaps his head up to stare at his roommate he adds. “Sorry Yukhei, you know how it’s like.” But he doesn’t really seem that sorry.

The others admit too dong it at least once, but when it gets to Yukhei he once again shakes his head and just takes a sip of his bed. Although the other guys don’t really pay that much attention to it, Mark did, wondering just when the elder did find time / did jerk off if Yukhei didn’t do it in the shower or in his bed at night while Jungwoo slept; promptly ruining his own fantasy from earlier where he had imagined Yukhei all flushed and needy under the covers as he jerked off. He flushes when a thought flashes through his head, one he quickly dismisses but still stays stuck as he peers down at his beer, idly swirling the liquid in the can; what if Yukhei didn’t jerk off. No, there was no way, Yukhei seemed like the type to be very sexually active with himself, but still Mark couldn’t help but wonder.

Surprisingly Mark and Jungwoo are the only ones who have, which Mark doesn’t quite believe (Taeyong just seemed like the type) but they’re well past the realm of being embarrassed about what they’re confessing, beer egging them on, and so Mark supposes Taeyong isn’t lying.

Doyoung’s, “Never have I ever heard a member having a wet dream.” Makes Mark immediately think it’s pointed at him, because he rooms with Mark, confirmed a second later when he singsongs (while looking at Mark directly), “Sorry, Mark.”

“Fuck you,” Mark laughs, his cheeks red, but he’s all bite and no bark; he’s a guy and only just entering his peak sexual years, not yet matured, of course he had wet dreams still. “I’m still young.”

“I have,” Jaehyung voices, and shudders and Mark suddenly remembers he shares with Haechan. “Somehow I hate puberty again.” Although he was a member of some horrific accident Jaehyung shakes his head and takes a long drink of his beer.

Taeyong (who shares with Johnny), once again, is a no and so is Sicheng (who shares with Taeil and Yuta); it’s not really a surprise though, seeing as they both room with older members who, although it stills happens, wouldn’t be happening as much as it would with the maleagers of the group.

Mark expects a no from Jungwoo too, but when Jungwoo looks at Yukhei and says, “Yeah, I have, frequently.”

Everyone latches on to the ‘frequently’ part immediately, looking between Jungwoo and Yukhei and waiting for someone to continue. Yukhei just takes a swig of beer, perhaps beyond the capacity to be embarrassed, although is face is now bright red and he almost chokes on his beer as he swallows.

“Frequently?”

Between coughing, Yukhei splutters, “Fuck you, ‘woo.” But he lacks the venom one normally would have if they really didn’t want their friend to share something like that. It’s probably the alcohol that’s making Yukhei care less, already accepting his defeat.

Jungwoo just laughs, “It’s almost like you never jerk off though, because I hear you having one almost every night. In fact, I’m surprised no one else hears, because you’re so goddamn loud too.” It seems like the beer was losing Jungwoo’s tongue too, and the others quickly latched onto this information. Mark watched as they all looked towards Yukhei, who was leaning back on one hand with his other arm over his eyes, forearm pressed against skin.

“Do you?” Mark finds himself asking without thinking, somehow getting in before the others had a chance to voice their questions. “Do you jerk off at all, Xuxi?”

Yukhei starts, but it somehow seems to be less because he’s being talked too and more at Mark’s use of his nickname that Mark is really the only one to use, yanking his arm away from his eyes to find Mark’s gaze and it’s then that he nods and says, “Yeah, of course I do. What kind of question is that?” but his voice is shaky, and Mark can see how his eyes are trembling, can see how Yukhei is shaking slightly, can see the flush on his cheeks that really no longer seems to be because of the alcohol and purely because he’s embarrassed; and Mark suddenly realizes something all at once.

Not only was Yukhei a virgin, he had never even touched himself. Yukhei was a virgin in every fucking sense of the word, and it really shouldn’t seen a thrill down Mark’s spine like it does, really shouldn’t make Mark’s dick fill with blood in his pants like it does; but it does, and now he’s semi hard and he can’t get the thought out of his head as he looks away from Yukhei back down to his own beer, can’t forget his words ‘ _Do you jerk off at all, Xuxi?’_ and the subsequent answer of, ‘ _Of course I do. What kind of question is that?_

The questions taper off after that. Jaehyung tries asking what kinks they have, but everyone is more or less falling asleep from all the alcohol, not to mention that it was now past four in the morning, and so they all call it a night and head off to their rooms, mumbling goodnights as they go and Mark spares one final glance at Yukhei before he disappears into his room with Jungwoo before he follows Doyoung into his own. It’s only Jaehyung that stays up a little longer, clearing away their alcohol bottles so that there’s nothing anyone could get into in the morning.

Mark almost falls asleep five times as he gets ready for bed, Doyoung having to help him out of his shirt and into a loose muscle shirt to sleep in. Thankfully he was able to get into his own pants, because he often slept without underwear, and is quick to swipe a flannel across his face before collapsing on top of his bed. Doyoung says something, probably another goodnight, before the lights are turned off and Mark blinks against the sudden dark he’s bathed in.

Despite almost falling asleep multiple times, Mark finds it impossible to fall asleep once he’s actually in bed as everything that had happened tonight plays through like a bad film in his head. Yukhei confessing he had never kissed anyone, Yukhei confessing he had never had sex, Yukhei confessing he had never jerked off in the shower, Yukhei confessing he had never touched himself while Jungwoo slept, and Jungwoo outing him for having ‘frequent’ wet dreams; Yukhei’s thin and embarrassed answer of ‘Of course I have. What kind of question is that?’ when asked if he even jerked off (an obvious lie).

Embarrassingly he finds that he’s hard, aching in fact, and straining against the front of his sweat pants and Mark pretends like he’s not doing what he’s doing (and apologizing to Doyoung as he goes seeing as the elder had just said he had heard Mark before – although Mark can hear him snoring now),  as he rolls onto his side to face the wall, bunching his legs up and sneaking his hands into his pants. He cums with the back of his hand pressed against his mouth, skin quickly becoming slick from where he pants against it, skin burning hot and sweat on his brow, as he spills into his sleeping pants (Yukhei’s name in the back of his throat).

 

-

 

When Mark wakes in the morning his head is pounding, and his stomach threatens anarchy as he sits up and blinks at his room. The bunk above him is missing it’s lump, meaning that Doyoung is already up and probably in the kitchen. At the thought of food Mark’s stomach now growls, seeming to have already gotten over its threat to spill over and up his throat, and Mark wastes no time in pushing back his covers and stepping out of bed to exit his room. He can already hear others and his head throbs at the thought of being in the room with that many people, but his stomach is stronger and Mark steels himself before stepping out.

The dreamies are down on their floor, for some reason, gathered in the lounge and already playing Mario Kart loudly. Mark briefly wonders what time it was already for them to be doing that and is kind of surprised to see that it’s already almost midday. Again, he hurries towards the kitchen where he can hear movement, but just as he’s about to turn the corner and see who is in there Jungwoo steps into his path and blocks Mark (he looks a lot better than Mark feels).

“Hey, do you mind going and getting Yukhei?” he asks over the din in he background. “He hasn’t woken up yet, and lunch is nearly ready for the members who are here.” As to prove that Mark hears plates being moved around in the kitchen, and his stomach growls; but he can’t say no to Jungwoo.

“Sure, save me a plate.” Mark says, not bothering to wait for Jungwoo’s reply because he knows the elder will non-the-less, and heads towards Yukhei’s shared room. He doesn’t bother knocking on the door, because he doesn’t think for a second that Yukhei would be doing anything other than sleeping right now, and instead just barges in. He’s already opening his mouth to call Yukhei before even taking two steps into the room, the door sliding shut behind him with a push from Mark’s foot, when his gaze falls on Yukhei and he promptly stops in his tracks.

Yukhei is laying on his stomach, arms bought up to rest under his head, but he’s facing outwards towards the centre of the room and like that Mark has the perfect view of how Yukhei’s eyebrows are pushed together, mouth hanging open and his cheeks dusted pink. Mark doesn’t know how he didn’t notice the small whines and whimpers escaping Yukhei’s lips before he even entered the room, but he watches now as they’re accompanied by presses of Yukhei’s hips into the mattress.

He’s having a wet dream.

Suddenly Mark feels like the room is a hundred degrees, his own cheeks feel hot and his under arms prickle, sweat running down his lower back as well as forming on his forehead; but worst of all, he’s hard again, pushing against his pants and he knows how wrong this is, how wrong it was to watch his best friend have a wet dream and be aroused by it, but he can’t look away. As though Yukhei knows he’s here, knows he’s watching, the taller male is turning over in his bed and his thick duvet becomes trapped between his legs in such a way that exposes his crotch, exposes the large bulge in his boxers and the large wet spot from where he’s been leaking pre-cum, and Mark watches as Yukhei tips his head back on the pillow and moans as he rolls his hips down on the duvet squished between his legs.

Mark’s words die in his throat, his tongue sticking to the roof of his mouth and his throat scratching when he swallows, but he can’t look away. Instead his own hand slides down himself as though it has a mind of its own, pressing against his crotch, as he watches how the rolls of Yukhei’s hips become more desperate, more out of control, listens as Yukhei’s moans get loudly and louder until he’s whining, voice high compared to it’s usual deep before finally tapering to a drawn out, “Please!” as Yukhei’s body shakes and he cums.

Which, incidentally, happens with so much force that Yukhei wakes himself up. Mark watches in mute horror as Yukhei’s eyes shoot open and he blinks at the ceiling as he wakes up properly, before suddenly seeming to remember (or perhaps feel the cold and wet in his pants) and hurriedly sits up, wincing and pulling the ruined material of his boxers away from his cock. With a heavy sigh, and a swipe of his hand across his face (in which, if Mark was clever, he could have totally escaped during), Yukhei finally looks away from himself and into the room and goes completely still when he sees Mark.

“I- uh,” Mark stutters, eyes wide, and he can’t help it when his eyes flick down to the sizeable bulge in Yukhei’s pants, outlined by the clinging material of Yukhei’s boxers, before hurriedly looking back up. “Lunch is ready. I’ll – uh, see you out there.” He doesn’t wait for Yukhei’s reply and bolts from the room as quickly as he can, the door slamming against the wall from his haste. Mark doesn’t waste time to see if anyone comes to see what the banging was, and instead goes straight for the bathroom (which is empty) and locks himself it. And, for the second time in less than eight hours, Mark cums with Yukhei’s name in his throat and the back of his hand pressed against his mouth.

-

It’s fair to say that Mark’s and Yukhei’s relationship is a little strained after that. Once Mark had composed himself, and put on some jeans _with_ underwear on underneath, he once again heads for the kitchen. Of course, he doesn’t expect to find Yukhei there already clothed in shorts and a muscle shirt, and the two share a hesitant glance towards each other before realizing that the other was looking and looking away; Mark quickly distracted by Johnny and Yukhei going and sitting with Jungwoo. For the entirety of lunch, in which Mark scoffs down some toast and instantly feels better, he’s distracted and is barely able to keep a conversation with Johnny as he stares at Yukhei’s and replays the moment Yukhei came over and over in his head.

It really doesn’t help that before all of this, before he knew that Yukhei was a virgin in every sense of the world, Mark had been harboring a crush on Yukhei. It came easy, their friendship, but from there Mark had just found more and more ways in which he was attracted to Yukhei; his laugh, his goofy jokes, his flirting, his English, his biceps and the occasional slips of skin between Yukhei’s waist and the hem of his shirt. To start with he had denied it, thinking that it was wrong, but that had quickly ended once Mark realized this wasn’t a fleeting crush. From there his attraction also turned sexual, Mark’s gaze often distracted by the bulk of Yukhei’s thighs in tight pants, distracted by Yukhei’s behind in those very same tight pants, distracted by Yukhei’s deep morning voice and the way Yukhei pushes back his hair.

He really needed to do something about this; if only he could find the courage to do so.

 

-

 

Mark doesn’t quite know how he didn’t notice this before, or perhaps this was a new development truly, but Yukhei is hard _all the time_. It gets to the point where Mark can’t even blame it on hormones, knowing what that was like himself, and instead surmises that Yukhei is just turned on by something (someone) all the time.

He notices it first when about half of them are all together for a movie night, Mark on one end of the U-shaped couch with Donghyuk and Yukhei on the other end with Kun. They’re about halfway through when movement from that end of the couch catches his eye and he turns his head to find Yukhei pulling his knees up to his chest, but from Mark’s position he can see the way Yukhei’s jeans are tenting in the front; suddenly the movie is the last thing in Mark’s mind, Yukhei taking up all of his attention. Mark watches as Yukhei shifts this way and that, even bringing a hand to his crotch perhaps for some slight relief, but that must have been too much because he quickly removes it, before mumbling something to Kun and escapes off the couch to the bathroom. No one else even blinks, and although Mark wants nothing more than to follow Yukhei he doesn’t and instead turns back to the movie.

Yukhei doesn’t return.

The second time is when U is in the practice room re-touching the choreography for Boss. Mark is completely focused while he dances, until suddenly he turns during a move and notices, in the mirror, how Yukhei is pulling at his pants. They’re not at a move yet where their hands go anywhere near their crotch, and so Mark is so obviously confused until Yukhei drops his hands and Mark sees why. Yukhei is straining against the gym shorts he was wearing, the bagginess really not doing anything to cover it as they’re moving around so much, and it distracts Mark so much that he stumbles at his cue and is still sneaking glances throughout the rest of the run- through, his own cock twitching at the sight of Yukhei’s bouncing and straining against his pants. A second later, however, they’re given a break, and while the others all fall to the floor Yukhei is out the door.

Mark doesn’t follow him.

 It takes till the third and fourth time have passed, once in the car ride home and the second when they’re out at the movies, and shifts into the fifth that Mark realizes something. This time he’s out of Yukhei’s line of sight, in fact the elder male doesn’t even know he’s there, and despite all the other times it had seemed that Yukhei was hard for no reason at otherwise normal times, he wasn’t now; in fact, it wasn’t until Mark stepped _into_ Yukhei’s line of sight and purposely didn’t look for ten minutes before finally peeking, that he sees Yukhei is half hard in his shorts again and it sends a thought skittering through Mark’s mind before he can stop it,

Was it him?

But no, it can’t be. It can’t just be him that’s making Yukhei react like this and yet, the proof is right there, the proof that it was Mark’s presence making Yukhei hard and it makes Mark feel – odd. He had never had that kind of power over someone, never thought he was attractive enough for that to happen, and yet here he was with Yukhei and it was odd but _arousing_ and Mark promises himself that he would confront Yukhei about it soon.

It seems that Yukhei gets a little smarter after that, his body always seeming to be angled away so that Mark can’t _quite_ see him, or perhaps he had just gotten better at hiding it. Still, there was nothing Yukhei could do if they were alone, or a direct request from Mark himself if it came too it.

Mark ends up not needing to directly request some alone time with Yukhei, and have to come up with some reason as to why he _wanted_ to do something alone with Yukhei, because one day he wakes up to find all the other members out of the dorm. He paces around the dorm for a good ten minutes before remembering that everyone had made plans in little groups to go out today, and while he had initially supposed to be going to a movie with Haechan, Johnny, Taeyong and a few others, Mark had been unable to wake up this morning even after Johnny came and woke him up five different times; he blames himself for staying up so late the night before.

It’s a bit of a surprise when Mark turns a corner, expecting to be alone, and finds Yukhei sitting alone on the counter with a cup of coffee; enough so that he jumps. “Shit! Yukhei!”

Yukhei hides a smirk behind the rim of his coffee cup, “Language.”

Mark’s cheeks burn a little, but his chest is warm to see Yukhei sort of like his old self before all of this started. “Where is everyone?” he asks as he comes forwards to get his own coffee, the jug still warm from where Yukhei had obviously only just boiled it. He already knows, he does, but he had Yukhei had barely talked for weeks because of this weird _thing_ between them.

“Gone out for the day,” Yukhei replies, a grin on his face, and for a second Mark thought all this had been forgotten by the very one who had caused it himself, but then he catches Yukhei’s gaze slide down across his collarbones and realizes that it hasn’t been forgotten at all. “I was supposed to go too but I uh- slept in.” He adds, and although Mark does believe that the pink on Yukhei’s cheeks is suspicious.

“Me too,” Mark confesses before turning to make his drink, talking to the wall as he says, “Did you want to do something? Watch a movie?”

“What, go out?” Yukhei asks after a second.

Mark shakes his head, leaning back against the counter once he’s finished making his coffee so that he’s facing Yukhei. “Nah,” he shakes his head, “We can just stay here and enjoy the peace before the dreamies get back.”

Yukhei raises his eyebrows, “You realize what would happen if they heard you saying that?”

Mark laughs and takes a sip of his coffee, “Oh I know, I’m just trusting you not to repeat it. So, movie?”

Mark can literally see Yukhei coming to a decision before him, pretending that he _doesn’t_ see the way that Yukhei’s eyes slide off his face and down his body as he stands there and drinks his coffee; he knows Yukhei is wondering if can keep what had been happening to himself every time Mark is in the vicinity, and Mark in turn wonders if today was going to be the day they sorted out all of this.

“Sure,” Yukhei says finally, “Meet you in the lounge in fifmale?”

“Sure.” Mark repeats.

Yukhei nods at him and hops off the counter, reaching around Mark and his small frame to drop his cup in the sink all while Mark tries his best to ignore how hot he suddenly feels with Yukhei in such close proximity; he has it in control until Yukhei claps a hand on his shoulder as he steps back around Mark, tingles erupting from where Yukhei touched, and it’s not until the taller male exits the kitchen and is out of sight that Mark sags against the counter and lets out a shaky breath, wondering just who is the most effected in all of this.

He finishes his coffee at a leisurely pace, taking time to get a little composure, before dropping his own cup in the sink and instead heading for the snack draw. Mark emerges from the kitchen ten minutes later with popcorn and sweets, dropping them on the coffee table in front of the couch before heading for his own room where he grabs his pillow. By the time Mark is finished and heads back for the couch Yukhei is already there, settled into one of the corners of the U-Shaped couch.

“What do you wanna’ watch?” Mark asks, already picking up the remote. They have a Netflix account each sub- unit shares, and Mark quickly logs in and scrolls through some titles.

“Anything.”

“Mm, I don’t think they have that movie.”

“Listen here you little-“

“Action it is!” Mark says, glad that Yukhei can’t see his face because he’s got the biggest grin stretching apart his lips right now. He quickly selects a new release action movie, a marvel movie, and heads for his spot in the middle of the couch, not sitting too close to Yukhei but also not sitting right on the other end because that would just be suspicious. Yukhei is already hogging the sweets, when he had opened them Mark doesn’t know, and so Mark hugs his pillow to his chest and places the popcorn on his lap.

The first half an hour goes by without a hitch, and Mark finds himself inexplicably completely focused on the movie even though it was one of the ones he had seen before. That is, until, Yukhei makes a sound off to his left that was obviously meant to be muffled but wasn’t, and Mark whips his head around in time to catch the tail end of Yukhei looking back at the tv.

Hiding a smile, Mark asks, “are you alright?”

“W- what?” Yukhei turns his head to look back at him, pretending to be annoyed because Mark was distracting him from the movie, but Mark doesn’t miss the slight pink of Yukhei’s cheeks. “Yeah, I’m fine. Don’t worry about me.” With that h turns back to the movie, and Mark pretends to do the same.

This time he catches it as Yukhei sneaks’ glances at him, lips pushed together as he so very obviously looks below Mark’s jaw line, gaze skittering across Mark’s collarbones and chest before placing his arm across his lap and once again making a small sound. Mark supposes that’s what he had heard before, Yukhei pressing too hard on himself and making himself moan, but when Yukhei quickly moves his arm away again and exposes himself Mark is albeit a little confused. Without the arm across Yukhei’s lap the bulge in his shorts is obvious, and yet Yukhei does nothing to hide it further.

‘ _Why doesn’t he keep using his arm_?’ Mark thinks, ‘ _Unless_ \- oh.’

 

Of course, he already knew Yukhei was a virgin in every sense of the word, that he had potentially never even touched himself; he must be so pent up that any touch to his erection, even just trying to hide it, was too much and so Yukhei didn’t do that either. That also explained the wet dreams. It would be only time Yukhei’s body ever got any kind of relief if Yukhei was keeping it all in, the only time where Yukhei wasn’t in control of his body and therefore couldn’t control it. Coupled with the fact that Mark knew it was him who was making Yukhei hard, meaning that Yukhei was at least attracted to him a little, gave Mark no real reason to hold back anymore.

So, he doesn’t.

“Yukhei.” Mark says, getting the elder males’ attention immediately. Wordlessly he gets up, putting the popcorn back on the table, and swallows his last bit of courage to climb over and onto Yukhei’s lap, straddling the elder’s lap. He doesn’t know where this confidence is coming from, but it allows Mark to lean in and press his lips desperately against Yukhei’s, catching the elder males bottom lip between both of his own and tugging on it lightly. At least he has the presence of mind to be gentle, extremely aware that even though he was the youngest here he was most definitely the most experienced.

There’s a seconds pause where Mark thinks he might have gotten this all wrong, because Yukhei stays completely still, making no move to kiss him back, but then Yukhei is whining into his mouth and insistently pushing back with all the vigor he had. It’s cute, and a little sloppy, Yukhei accidentally bumping their noses together and missing Mark’s mouth again as he tries to reposition, but Mark just chuckles and brings his hands up to cup Yukhei’s jaw, guiding the elder male back to a surer and slower pace.

Yukhei’s like a puppy with how eager he is to please, desperately trying to keep up the pace with Mark but getting ahead of himself only to quickly submit again when Mark holds his face and controls the kiss to that same slow but heavy pace. Apparently a little too heavy a little too soon, because even though Mark was controlling the kiss, Yukhei soon begins whimpering and gasping into it, rolling his hips up desperately even though they had barely started, and Mark can feel how hard Yukhei is against him.

“Yukhei,” Mark says again as he pulls away, grinning at the way Yukhei pants and tries to stay close enough that they can keep kissing. Instead they end up panting into each’s mouth, open mouths pressed together but not kissing, instead holding the position, as Mark continues. “I’ve got to know – I’ve been thinking about this ever since, fuck, that night we all got drunk”

“Okay,” Yukhei pants, nodding, “ask me, just hurry up.”

“Are you-“oh fuck, it was so hard to think with Yukhei so close. Mark pulls completely, watching as Yukhei blinks open his eyes and peers up at him, looking so desperate. He already knows the answer, but he wants to hear it straight from Yukhei’s voice. “Are you a virgin? Like, in every – shit - way?”

Yukhei ducks his head, cheeks pink, “Y-yes.”

Mark feels a deep pang to his stomach, arousal curling and burning, and he groans and rocks his hips back against Yukhei’s before he can think about what he’s doing; but he has more questions, and so he blinks through the fog in his head and forces himself to think as he leans in and presses a smattering of kisses against Yukhei’s neck, feeling the elder loll his head back. “Have you ever touched yourself here? In the dorm?”

Yukhei groans a, “No.” and Mark feels like he’s about to fucking burst as his kisses migrate to bites and Yukhei lets out a needy sound high in his throat.

Smirking against Yukhei’s skin, Mark asks, “Have you ever touched yourself at all?”

“N- shit, Mark!” Yukhei bucks his hips up at a strong bite form Mark, “No, I haven’t, why does this all matter? Please just – fucking touch me!” Taking a little pity Mark bucks back, groaning when their cocks align through their pants and it sends a bolt of electricity down Mark’s spine. Fuck, it was getting harder and harder to think with how eager Yukhei was bucking against him, sometimes their cocks slipping out of alignment and sometimes not, but the pleasure was still there, but he gets himself under control.

“Is that why you have so many wet dreams? Huh?” Mark murmurs against Yukhei’s collarbone, pressing his hands a little too hard on Yukhei’s hips that there’s no doubt in his mind there’ll be marks of his fingerprints in Yukhei’s skin tomorrow. “Your body’s so desperate to cum that it betrays you in your sleep? Huh? I can’t believe you’ve never touched yourself even once. Why is that, puppy?”

Yukhei groans, “I- I’ve never managed to find how I like to be touched so I never – shit, Mark, just, _please.”_

Fuck, suddenly it makes sense and Mark had never felt so turned on his life. Yukhei had never touched himself because he didn’t know his body, didn’t know where to touch himself, didn’t know how he liked to be touched, didn’t know how good his body could feel from his own touch and the touch of another person, and all the failed attempts in which he had probably tried must have lead to Yukhei just never trying again, deeming it as not worth the time or just too much hassle.

Before Mark’s determination had been to take that first step, to find out if Yukhei liked him like he liked Yukhei, but now with this additional knowledge Mark is determined to teach Yukhei how good bodies could feel which touched correctly - to teach Yukhei how good _his_ body could feel; determined to find and then teach Yukhei where he liked to be touched and how to touch himself, turned on by the fact that Yukhei would never be this sensitive again and how Mark would see the elder males first reaction to everything.

With vigor, Mark sucks hickies across Yukhei’s collarbones, flicking his tongue along the prominent line of skin before yanking down on Yukhei’s shirt so that he could get to more of that delicious tanned skin. It’s not enough, and he can only get so far with yanking Yukhei’s shirt around, so Mark quickly stops that and instead pushes his hands up and under Yukhei’s shirt, fingertips skittering across the trembling lines of Yukhei’s stomach and skimming across his heaving pectorals as Yukhei gasps for air. During this Yukhei’s shirt has ridden up, and Mark pushes it up the rest of the way so that it hooks underneath Yukhei’s armpits, exposing all of the elder males’ torso and Mark wastes no time in learning back in and exploring the skin offered to him.

Mark glances upwards briefly to find that Yukhei has a arm pressed over his eyes again, forearm pressing against his fluttering eyelids, but there’s no way to conceal the way his mouth falls open in a silent moan as Mark leans back down to trace below Yukhei’s collarbone, following the line of golden skin with open mouth kisses and carefully placed brushes of his teeth. With how he’s sitting, knees on either side of Yukhei’s hips but he himself sitting more in Yukhei’s lap than on his crotch, Mark spares a glance towards and smirks against Yukhei’s skin when he sees how the elder was positively straining against his shorts.

Still, Mark wants to take his time, wants to see how long he can draw this out, and maybe even make Yukhei cum without even touching his cock; he knows how sensitive virgins are, he used to be one, and while he wasn’t the most experienced Mark still knew his way around a persons’ body. With this in mind Mark slowly starts moving away from Yukhei’s collarbones, now trailing a path down the very centre of Yukhei’s chest and relishing how the elder arches further and further into him the further Mark comes to the centre point between Yukhei’s pectorals.

“Minhyun- Mark.” Yukhei whines, already sounding pathetically wrecked just from a little kissing to his chest. It sends a thrill through Mark, making his own cock twitch, and he suddenly becomes very preoccupied in making more sounds like that fall from Yukhei’s mouth to reply. Instead Mark gravitates towards the left, leaving an open-mouthed kiss and waiting three torturous seconds between the next, enjoying how Yukhei presses himself harder against Mark’s lips. Once Mark actually gets to Yukhei’s nipple the elder lets out a moan so loud that Mark is almost spooked, stomach throbbing, and presses his hands down harder on Yukhei’s hips as he kisses right over Yukhei’s nipple, tongue flicking out to wet the quickly pebbling nipple.

Yukhei makes a sound, “Please,” and Mark glances up to find Yukhei watching him before Mark flicks his tongue out once more and Yukhei can’t do anything more than tilt his head back against the couch and moan loudly. “Please, Mark, please I’m-“

“What, puppy?” Mark asks innocently, like he wasn’t now constantly swiping his tongue over Yukhei’s nipple and enjoying the subsequent jerk Yukhei’s body made each time. Teasingly he digs his nails into Yukhei’s skin, tickling across the golden expanse, and finds that it makes the golden brown -haired boy tense up and rock his hips helplessly.

When Yukhei offers no further words, instead moaning and trying to rock his hips up into nothing (Mark had a good hold on his hips to stop that) and crying out when Mark latches his lips around Yukhei’s nipple completely and sucks, flicking his tongue over the pebbled nub and getting it nice and wet. He had hoped that Yukhei would be sensitive here, and it seems like the golden- brown haired boy very much is.

Mark continues until Yukhei is shaking, thighs trembling beneath him, and constant breathy moans are escaping Yukhei’s lips, a startling contrast against his usual deep voice. When Mark finally comes up for air he admires his handywork, admires how Yukhei’s dusty pink nipple is completely pebbled and soaking wet, Mark’s spit shining against the surrounding area and Mark watches as goosebumps raise on Yukhei’s skin when he gently breathes on the soaked area.

“I think,” Mark starts lowly, admiring the way Yukhei’s thighs were still trembling underneath him before looking up to find Yukhei’s gaze, smiling at the red-and-purple state of the golden-brown haired boys’ lips had become. “I’m gonna’ suck you off next. ‘Kay, puppy?”

Yukhei stares at him for a second, mouth open, before suddenly he’s squirming and scrunching his eyes shut, body crumpling in on itself as his orgasms rips through him, fire roaring and churning through his veins leaving him weak and shuddering once it’s over. Mark watches, eyes wide, and feels a curl of arousal in his stomach when he looks down to see a wet patch forming in Yukhei’ pants, the golden- brown haired boy feeling his face heat up substantially and once again hiding behind his arms.

 

“Luca- Yukhe- Xuxi? Did you just cum in your pants?” Mark asks in a low voice, shifting in Yukhei’s lap to find a more comfortable position for his now aching member. He’s aware there’s a flush across his face, as is his tongue sticking to the roof of his mouth, but Mark feels like those are pretty fair reactions considering he just saw Yukhei cum in his pants like, well, the virgin he was.

Yukhei feels his face flush too, heat seeping from his cheekbones to the tips of his ears and down to his neck, he couldn’t believe he had just cum in his pants in front of Mark like that. “Shut up,” He growls, but the threat falls short, and suddenly all he wants to do is go hide somewhere he’d never be found again, or perhaps even be swallowed up by the floor, because he’s so fucking embarrassed. “Let me-“ He begins pushing at Mark’s shoulders, but despite being taller and stronger he can’t get Mark to move. “Mark~” he whines.

Mark shushes him with a kiss, trying to pour everything he felt into it; his arousal, his want, his absolute admiration. “Hey, it’s okay,” he says against Yukhei’s lips, breath puffing into the air between them and Yukhei breathes it in greedily, satiated slightly and calm from Mark’s kiss (but still vaguely embarrassed), “I don’t care that you came in your pants. I uh- thought it was hot.” The truth, Mark finds, is embarrassing, but Yukhei feels his heart soar at Mark’s words.

Instead of saying anything further, Yukhei leans in and kisses Mark again. He’s a little more unsure than the black-haired boy, not really used to kissing yet, but Mark just smiles against Yukhei’s lips and gently pushes his tongue out to meet the golden- brown haired boys’. It’s sloppy, but it’s them, and as they kiss Yukhei can feel his cock beginning to fill with blood again. Of course, Mark doesn’t miss this, his hands have been exploring, and when his fingertips slide across the quickly growing bulge it’s his turn to groan into Yukhei’s mouth; he knows he’s supposed to be teaching Yukhei how good a body can feel, but there’s something extremely arousing about Yukhei’s short refractory period.

As they kiss Mark gets bolder with his hands, sliding them down off of Yukhei’s hips, finger tips _just_ missing where the golden-brown haired boy wants them before Mark slides them between Yukhei’s thighs and the golden-brown haired boy slides his legs apart as far as he can to accommodate Mark’s hands before the black- haired boys knees get in the way. At that Yukhei whines into the kiss, body already beginning to heat up again, and tries to force his knees apart in the hope that Mark will understand what he wants.

“I really am going to suck you off, though,” Mark says at a break between their kisses and wow, now Yukhei feels as though his body is on fire. “but not until I’m done exploring, showing you what feels good, so you can do it to yourself later.” Yukhei doesn’t dare voice that he doesn’t want to do this to himself later, that he just wants Mark forever, but instead he doesn’t say anything as Mark breaks their kiss again and leans back, eyes on him. It makes Yukhei squirm, but Mark just smiles and admires the blood red Yukhei’s lips have turned, admires how they’re beginning to look a little purple from bruising, and ultimately wet from their combined spit.

As much as he wants to stay kissing Yukhei, Mark wants to continue. Wordlessly he leans back down to Yukhei’s chest, keeping eye contact the whole way, and Yukhei feels his stomach jump when Mark wraps his lips around his other nipple. It’s just as pleasurable as the first time, quickly making Yukhei squirm and tremble and pant and try and push into Mark, all things that the black- haired male found irresistible and once again had to stop himself from trying to get himself off. However, this time Mark detaches himself much sooner, his mouth making a wet ‘pop’ sound that makes Yukhei whine, cheeks flushing hot, and this time Mark brings up one of his hands to gently flick at Yukhei’s nipple.

It hurts, but it also brings immense pleasure, Yukhei’s cock twitching in his shorts and his body arching into each flick before relaxing into shudders, and at a particularly hard flick Yukhei groans loud enough that their entire floor could have heard it, head thrown back against the couch; it makes Mark smirk a little, knowing that he could make Yukhei feel so good, and with another few good flicks added purely for the fact that Yukhei wasn’t used to it and his body would keep reacting as such, he eventually moves on. It leaves Yukhei a panting mess, cock throbbing in his shorts and body oversensitive, his entire torso covered in goosebumps.

Now, Mark leans in to press open mouthed kiss against Yukhei’s sternum, his torso, over his navel, between his navel and where Yukhei’s shorts start and Yukhei can do nothing more than moan and press his body into the touch, one hand coming free to press against the back of Mark’s neck, fingers curling over the nape of his neck. It stays there while Mark pulls Yukhei’s waistband down a little, peppering open kisses and swipes of his tongue over the golden skin offered, moving away from the area and hearing Yukhei’s little huff of frustration of Mark travels back up and leaves nicks of his teeth on the way, biting hard enough at one point to the left of Yukhei’s navel that he leaves a mark.

“Mark,” Yukhei whines as the black haired boy now continues with the hickies over Yukhei’s abs, alternating between hard and soft knicks of his teeth, hard and soft bites, and Yukhei pretends like it’s not the hard bites that are turning him on the most, like it’s not the hard bites that are making him leak pre-cum into his underwear to mix with the drying cum already there. “Please, stop teasing.”

Mark shoots him a look, muttering, “I’m not teasing.” and the way his hot breath fans over his quickly cooling saliva on Yukhei’s skin makes the golden- browned hair boy’s hips stutter, makes his fingertips dig that little but more into Mark’s neck and at that Mark just raises his eyebrow but keeps going. This time, at least, Mark does move down again, and Yukhei watches as the black-haired male somehow pulls himself off of Yukhei’s lap whilst still keeping his lips firmly pressed against Yukhei’s skin, the golden- brown haired males’ hand slowly sliding off of Mark’s neck, over his ear, under his jaw, before falling away completely and Yukhei suppresses a whine.

It’s beyond arousing to see Mark knelt between Yukhei’s knees like he is, hands on Yukhei’s thighs and slowly sliding up towards the prominent bulge in his pants. He feels like his skin is ten times too small as Mark finally slides his hand over the bulge, pressing down on the wet patch Yukhei’s previous release had made and the resulting jolt makes Yukhei’s hips come up and off of the couch.

“Stop teasing,” Yukhei repeats, chest heaving, hips rolling towards Mark in what he hopes will encourage Mark to fucking get on with it. At Mark’s raised eyebrow Yukhei suddenly realizes what it means, what Mark is waiting for, and he parts his dry lips and whispers with a shaky voice, “Please. God. Please Mark, please.”

Finally, finally, Mark’s fingers latch onto the waistband of Yukhei’s shorts and the golden-haired male nearly shouts in relief, hurriedly raising his hips at Mark’s insistent tugging so that they can be pulled over his ass and down his thighs. Yukhei wasn’t wearing underwear, he hardly ever did on days they got off, and so as Mark purposely slid the soft fabric off his shorts down his member it ended up springing up and slapping against his skin a couple of centimeters underneath his navel. No matter how prepared Yukhei thought he was he still can’t help the tinge of embarrassment he feels with his cock now free and reaches down to hide himself, only to find his hand being smacked away and suddenly finding himself locked in Mark’s gaze.

“Don’t,” Mark warns in the midst of tugging Yukhei’s pants down to his ankles, quickly pulling away as soon as they were there and instead returning his hands to Yukhei’s thighs, his eyes never once leaving Yukhei’s like he was gauging the taller males’ reaction. There’s a curl of arousal in Mark’s own stomach to see Yukhei like this, heavy cock beating against his golden skin, a flush on Yukhei’s cheeks that reach the tips of his ears, and the twitching of his hands where they are curled into fists at Yukhei’s sides in an effort not to cover himself.

“You’re so big,” Mark finally starts, wanting to see how far he could go with this. At Mark’s words, Yukhei feels his cheeks heat up, and embarrassingly so also feels his cock twitch at the praise. “How am I gonna’ fit you inside my mouth, Xuxi? Or,” Mark pauses, swallowing around his dry tongue, and Yukhei can’t help the pathetic moan that escapes his lips. “Inside of me?”

Yukhei has to quickly grab onto the couch, screwing his eyes shut, because Mark’s words hold enough power to make him cum again without even being touched. Oh god, just the thought of being inside of Mark’s mouth was enough, but inside of him too? inside of the warm, tight, heat, feeling Mark clench around him as he rode Yukhei, or as he allowed Yukhei to pummel in and out of him. It was too much, and he has to bring his arms to cross over his eyes, head lent back to rest on the back of the couch and he bangs it there in time with his inner screaming of fuck, fuck!, _fuck_!.

Mark, however, watches this with a smirk. It arousing to see how Yukhei reacts to such simple words, to praise and the implication of something more than just a blow job. Deciding to play a little dirty, Mark lets Yukhei keep his arms over his eyes and leans in, not quite touching Yukhei’s cock with his mouth but instead breathing on the heated skin and the way Yukhei’s hips react, the way Yukhei yanks his head down and groans because the feeling of Mark’s breathing on his cock is immediately too much to handle, makes Mark’s own stomach curl.

“Please,” Yukhei feels like he’s on fire, like he’s trapped under the hooded gaze Mark was showing as the black- haired male hovered over Yukhei’s cock. “Mark, please.”

Oh, he could have fun with this. “Say it,” Mark prompts. “Tell me what to do.”

Oh fuck, that’s embarrassing. Yukhei screws his eyes shut again, giving himself a moment of reprieve, and as he opens them again he allows the words to tumble from his mouth. “Please, suck me off. Please.”

Mark smirks, sends him a wink, and then time seems to slow down as he leans in and first presses his mouth against the head of Yukhei’s cock, spreading the pre-cum present there over his pink lips. Yukhei gives an immediate reaction, flicking his hips up and messily making his cock slide up and to the side of Mark’s nose, spreading pre-cum over his skin, but Mark takes it in his stride and firmly presses his hands against Yukhei’s hips, no longer allowing him to move. When Mark got this strong exactly, Yukhei didn’t know, and he’s powerless to do anything else than gasp for air and stare as Mark slowly opens his mouth and wraps his lips around the head of Yukhei’s cock.

 

“Mark!” Yukhei immediately cries, uselessly flicking up his hips, at which Mark smirks at and keeps going, feeling a warmth in his own stomach. Oh fuck, it’s immediately too much, and Mark has barely gotten his lips around him and yet Yukhei already knows he’s not going to last long. He tries to flick his hips up, he really does, but Mark is just too strong and Yukhei stares wide eyed as Mark just opens his mouth further and takes him in. Every inch of scorching heat feels like it’s going to be Yukhei’s last, and he experiences a brief second of relief before that gut feeling is back again and he’s back to worrying if he’s about to blow in Mark’s mouth.

Little does Yukhei know that this was just as arousing for Mark as it was for him, just as arousing to know that he was taking Yukhei’s virginity fist by making Yukhei cum from his touch, and being the first person to ever actually wrap his mouth around Yukhei’s cock. If Mark knew better he’d say he had a bit of a virginity kink, but that was really already kind of obvious without having to voice it.

“Mark, Mark, Mark, Mark!” Yukhei starts a steady mantra, wide eyed as and awe-struck as he watches Mark swallow him down further and further until his nose brushes Yukhei’s curls. Like Mark had said, he was above average size, although he wouldn’t brag, and the fact that Mark was swallowing him down so easily, like it was nothing, was so arousing Yukhei’s whole abdomen feels like its on fire and once Mark finally had his mouth completely around Yukhei the golden-brown haired man Yukhei’s nails are digging crescent moons into his palms in an effort not to cum. He manages to keep it under control, somehow, but contemplates if maybe this is what heaven feels like.

Yukhei blinks down at the sight of Mark’s entire mouth wrapped around his cock, feeling an odd sort of haze in his head and his limbs. There’s no way this was happening, there’s no way his best friend and bandmate currently has his mouth completely around Yukhei but yet here they were and then Mark has the audacity to fucking wink before pulling up and off him. It’s a sick sort of relief when Mark’s mouth isn’t touching him anymore, because then Yukhei knows he won’t lose it, yet on the other hand he wants nothing more than Mark’s mouth wrapped around him again.

His wish is granted when once again Mark wraps his mouth around Yukhei again, this time going down at a steady pace till Yukhei feels himself bump against the back of Mark’s neck before coming back up and oh god, it was going to be even harder now, because now the sight along with the feeling of his cock being released and swallowed again, was even worse than before. It wasn’t long before the pressure in Yukhei’s stomach begins to become unbearable and creating wounds in his palms with his fingernails just wasn’t working anymore, nor does the clenching of his thighs, and Yukhei flicks his hips into Mark’s hands as best as he could just to get a little more of that god damn delicious feeling.

Yukhei was just starting to think he could last for a little longer, relish in the feeling of the warmth of Mark’s mouth around his cock for a little longer, but then Mark starts humming and Yukhei realizes that this is about to be over sooner than he thought. He tries to warn Mark, he really does, but all that comes out is a strangled moan of Mark’s name as one of his hands come down to grip at the black- haired males locks, yanking harshly as everything rises to a fever pitch and with one final bob of Mark’s head alone with the humming Yukhei feels his entire body convulse towards the ceiling and he’s cumming again; spurting his hot white cum into Mark’s mouth.

“Mark!”

Once he comes down after what feels like years, Yukhei opens his eyes and drops his free arm (which had somehow ended up over his face) to find Mark already pulled off of him but still sitting there patiently and waiting. At Yukhei’s quirked eyebrow, and the removal of his hand from Mark’s dark locks, the shorter male grins and then opens his mouth.

It was his cum, sitting in a pool on Mark’s tongue like it was no big deal, but still Yukhei reacts like every other time, turning pink and feeling his cock twitch in interest, not quite hard but getting there. Oh god, he wasn’t sure if it was because he had never had his dick sucked, or had his cum in someone else’s mouth in any capacity, or just the simple fact it was Mark, but it had to be possible one of the hottest things that Yukhei had ever seen.

Yukhei exhales a shaky, “Fuck,” and reaches for Mark almost desperately, yanking desperately at the black- haired males shirt to get Mark up and onto his lap and eagerly reconnect their lips, and Yukhei groans when Mark lets him in so easily, opening his mouth and allowing Yukhei to push his tongue inside and taste himself on Mark’s tongue. “Fuck, Mark, fuck.” He’s scrambling to touch now, hands sliding up and down Mark’s back, up and down Mark’s sides, just wanting to touch, and touch, and touch, and Mark responds just as easily, pressing his entire body against Yukhei as he rocks in Yukhei’s lap, their cocks dragging against each other.

It’s Mark who pulls away slowly, softly, to start and then when Yukhei whines and nips at Mark’s lip to stay he’s gone completely. Yukhei opens his eyes, question on his tongue, only to find there’s a finger against his lips and Mark is smirking at him from where he’s perched on Yukhei’s lap.

“Slowly, puppy,” he says and, opening his mouth further and rising his tongue, allows Yukhei the briefest glance of milky- white saliva (his cum mixed with Mark’s spit) before pressing his other finger in it and pulling away to show the strand that follows it. Yukhei gets the message, and instead watches, albeit a little fidgety, as Mark wipes his finger against his shorts and then slowly slides backwards until he’s standing between Yukhei’s legs.

“You didn’t give me time before,” Mark says perfectly, although Yukhei can see he’s still holding his tongue still to not let any of the cum- saliva mix under his tongue escape, only to be distracted when he suddenly realizes that Mark is pushing his fingers into the waistband of his pants and slowly pushing them down, down, down. Yukhei had never seen Mark naked before, surprisingly, and so it was almost a revelation of sorts as the black- haired males golden skin is further exposed, as each inch of his cock is further exposed, and Mark drags it out as best as he can before finally letting his cock go free.

And, it’s big. Big for Mark’s stature, but still smaller than Yukhei’s and the golden- brown haired male knows for sure that one of his hands would easily encompass all of it. He watches, speechless and quickly turning red, shorts around his ankles and his shirt up underneath his armpits, straining across his heaving chest, as Mark completely steps out of his pants and kicks them off to the side, the view of his cock ruined when Mark’s shirt covers it but Yukhei doesn’t get time to complain because the black- haired male was climbing over him again.

“Stay still.” Mark says as he sits on his knees, leaning forwards so that his chin was pressed over Yukhei’s shoulder and Yukhei can feel his heart jack-hammering through their shirts and skin. Still, he does as he says, not even turning his head as Mark brings his arm around to his face, trying to understand what the shorter male was doing; and still not really understanding when Mark pulls his hand away again and his fingers are shiny and coated in the milky-white substance that was Yukhei’s cum and his own saliva. However, as Mark brings his hand around behind himself and rubs over where Yukhei knows his entrance was, Yukhei has a sudden inkling of what the smaller male was doing.

Oh god, yeah, now he, and his cock, were really interested. Yukhei had heard of fingering yourself before, had heard of both males and females doing it, but had never actually seen it in practice, or had someone finger themselves practically on top of him, nor had he ever dared to finger himself. He had heard it was immensely pleasurable, and listening to the little pants and whines Mark let as he sunk his finger inside of himself, Yukhei watching Mark’s finger sinking in, but with a dorm full of boys and barely a moment to himself Yukhei had never found the time to even humor himself in thinking about it let alone actually doing it.

“Oh fuck,” Mark groans in his ear, “Yukhei, shit, come ‘ere.” Suddenly Mark was moving again, pulling his fingers out of himself, and grabbing Yukhei’s fingers. Yukhei doesn’t even get a chance to say anything, to protest (not that he would have wanted too) before Mark pushes the golden- brown haired males’ fingers into his mouth and quickly starts swirling his tongue around it. Yukhei watches, dick twitching and mouth open and speechless, gaze fixated on where the four of his fingers disappear inside of Mark’s mouth.

“I-“ Yukhei starts, but he silenced by the ‘I know’ look Mark shoots him.

“Quiet, puppy.” Mark orders, and Yukhei wonders faintly if he should be worried about how well Mark can still talk despite having his mouth full. It makes him wonder just what he can fit into Mark’s mouth, and how much the shorter male can take. It’s almost funny how someone so much smaller can control him so easily, can stop Yukhei from moving with the press of his hands on Yukhei’s hips, can stop Yukhei from talking with such a simple command and the use of the word ‘puppy’, and yet Yukhei can’t imagine disobeying the younger male either, recognizing that Mark was the more knowledgeable and was going to teach him how to feel good, show him how to feel good.

Finally, it seems like Mark is happy because he lets go of Yukhei’s fingers with a wet pop, barely giving the taller male time to process before saying, “Now finger me open, wide enough for your cock.” and Yukhei has an out of body experience, cock quickly filling with blood.

Yukhei, so very not used to being the shy and embarrassed once, splutters, “Excuse me?”

“You heard me,” Mark leans back enough that Yukhei can see his face, see the way his eyes are shining and the confident lilt of his lips. “Finger me wide enough for your cock, puppy.”

“I’ve never-“

“I’ll tell you how,” Mark easily cuts across him, fixing Yukhei with a pointed look. “Quickly, before everyone comes back and catches us – oh,” he looks down between them, amusement filling his eyes, and looks up again before adding. “It looks like you like that idea? Another time, okay? But right now, finger me and then we’ll fuck.”

 

Yukhei, poor Yukhei, pink and unsure, nods with a finality he wasn’t sure he possessed and slid his hand back to where Mark seemed to want it the most. It’s an easy reach, with how long his arms are, and like this he’s able to watch Mark’s face as he slides his finger along what feels like Mark’s entrance, a puckering that is undoubtedly pink and fluttering from wanting Yukhei’s fingers. He had a little bit to go off of from the little bit of porn he had seen, of course he had never stuck around long enough to finish watching nor do anything about his own subsequent erection, but still.

“You can push in,” Mark’s hot breath fans across his lips, creating an odd sense of intimacy that Yukhei’s stomach clenches at. “Just be slow, it’s been a while.”

Yukhei flushes, “A while?” he splutters as he begins pushing down, feeling the puckered skin part underneath his finger, and the way his cock reacts to that simple but of information, although it might have something to do with the fact that he was also about to finger Mark, is embarrassing to say the least; he feels it fill with blood, rising and thickening against his thigh, and Mark seems to notice too because his eyes flick downwards before returning to Yukhei.

“A while,” Mark repeats, “It’s hard finding enough alone time, plus there’s so many of us,” he pauses, and then adds, “push in, you aren’t gonna hurt me.”

Yukhei nods, “Okay, yeah, I’ll just.” He pushes a little harder, experiencing a little resistance, but just as he’s about to push harder again suddenly Mark’s entrance swallows him up and his finger is inside, the black- haired male letting out a groan and muttering a quiet, ‘Fuck!’ in Yukhei’s ear.

Going from his limited knowledge, Yukhei pauses for a second, allows Mark to get his breathing back under control, before begins to push in and in. To start his finger wasn’t even in to the first knuckle, but as he pushes in easily Mark’s body quickly swallows over it and before Yukhei knows it his entire finger is inside of Mark. He pauses again, just for a beat to check Mark’s face for any sign of discomfort, but when he sees none Yukhei retracts his finger back before pushing back in, going faster and adding pressure like what he remembers from his very limited porn watching. It seems to be the right thing to do, because Mark quickly begins pushing his hips back and letting out tiny little groans that sound like Yukhei’s name.

“Dude,” Mark says when Yukhei obviously takes too long, and of course he calls people ‘dude’ even during well … what they were doing. “A little faster, you can add a second finger.”

Yukhei blanches, “Already?”

Mark looks at him, that same goddamn smile / smirk on his lip. “I lied a little about how long it had been, just be careful after two,” he breaks off into a groan when Yukhei crooks his finger, “Shit you have long fingers, makes it way better than mine.” Yukhei gets the implication, he does, but he’s too busy watching Mark’s face as he presses his middle finger against Mark’s entrance, letting out his own choked sound when it easily swallows his middle finger so that it sits alongside Yukhei’s pointer finger.

Yukhei pauses for a second, but when he sees no discomfort on Mark’s face he slowly retracts his fingers and pushes back, adding pace and pressure when Mark doesn’t stop him. Soon his fingers are moving quickly in and out of Mark, and the smaller male is letting out these little pants and muttered swears against Yukhei’s cheek, swaying dangerously and sometimes letting out a punctuated ‘Ah!’ when Yukhei brushes against a specific spot inside of him.

“We’re gonna need four of your fingers,” Mark finally says through stuttered gasps, “You can scissor me, just make a cutting motion with your fingers.”

Yukhei nods, concentrating, and does what Mark asks. He must have done it right, because in the next second Mark is falling forward, head pushing into Yukhei’s collarbones, and Yukhei can feel how hard he’s breathing from how frequently Mark’s hot breath scorches across his skin through his shirt.

“Are you sure you’re a virgin?” There’s a hint of laughter to Mark’s tone, mixed in with his little gasps that Yukhei is really starting to like. “Your fingers are so fucking good, fuck, but I bet your cock is better.”

Oh fuck. “Mark.” Yukhei groans.

There’s a chuckle, and then, “I know, puppy. Just keep doing that, you’re doing so fucking well.”

Yukhei does as Mark asks, albeit unsure at first when he feels the resistance against the outside of his fingers, but Mark doesn’t say anything, just lets out a pleased little sound and pushes back against Yukhei’s fingers, encouraging him. Each time it gets easier to scissor his fingers outwards before pulling them back into a line, and soon there is no resistance at all from Mark’s passage to the ministration. Taking action, Yukhei takes that as an OK to add a third finger and quickly does so, pushing his index finger alongside the other too so that all three were lined up. It seems to be the right thing to do, because one of Mark’s hands is suddenly on his thigh, gripping hard enough to leave bruises, the younger males body twitching and shaking.

It doesn’t take long before Yukhei starts moving his fingers, eager to please and from the sounds Mark makes as he slowly pistons his fingers he’s doing the right thing. Yukhei can feel Mark’s hand grip tighter as he continues, his own cheeks pink at the wet sounds precuring as he gains speed, and its painful by the time Yukhei finally presses in a fourth finger and Mark lets out a sob of, “Yukhei!”

He feels like Mark does, cock heavy and twitching and his stomach tight, fire in his veins, pre-cum escaping from the slit in the head of his cock and Yukhei is so tempted to touch himself, to see if finally he can make himself feel good, but he’s too focused on Mark’s pleasure and he knows, he does, that if he cums too soon he won’t be able to be put inside of Mark like he wants. Unfortunately, Yukhei’s body doesn’t seem to get the memo, and with a close brush of Mark’s hand against his bare cock as the younger male repositions to keep himself steady, the pressure in Yukhei’s body grows to be too much, the fire burning to a steady blaze, and the force of his orgasm makes him convulse, a startled groan of, “Mark!” ripped from his mouth.

To his surprise, he hears Mark moan his name too, and something wet spurts against the wetness he has just created on his own stomach. Yukhei stills, pulling back to find Mark’s face, and finds the smaller male looking bashful, a dusting of red on his cheeks. “So, uh, that happened,” he says, face serious and eyes searching, and for a second Yukhei really thinks he’s fucked up somehow, fucked up any chance he had with Mark, but then the smaller male bites his lip and barely surpasses a laugh, which of course only makes him laugh harder and once Yukhei realizes it’s not him who is being laughed at he joins in too.

Mark leans on him, still laughing, but searches for his lips and Yukhei turns and eagerly slots their lips together, gasping as they quickly push their tongues together and messily make out, the faint taste of Yukhei still lingering. As they’re kissing Yukhei pulls his fingers from Mark, groaning against the smaller males’ mouth at the wet sound it makes, and Mark makes the same sound right back at him as Yukhei’s hand curls over his hip.

“We,” Mark tries, speaking against Yukhei’s lips, “We can keep going. Shit, Yukhei, I want to keep going – I want to show you what you’ve been missing.”

Despite having just cum minutes before, Yukhei’s body shows interest at that. “Fuck,” He mutters against Mark’s mouth. “O- okay, I mean yes, yes let’s – yes, please.” He grips at Mark’s hips, forcing the smaller male to sit down on his lap, and doesn’t hesitate in beginning to roll his hips up, grinning against the kiss when Mark copies him and it hurts a little, it does, but it also sends zings of pleasure down his spine, making him shudder and shake. He’s oversensitive, that’s what Yukhei knows to call it, but it doesn’t stop him from continuing because he knows he will absolutely be able to get himself hard again.

Yukhei dives back into the kiss, still a little unsure but confident in what he knows so far, nipping on Mark’s bottom lip like the younger had done for him before and grinning at the moan that Mark releases because of it. For his first kisses he was doing well, and Mark seemed more than happy to let Yukhei continue to practice his kissing on him; along with other things. Distracted in the kiss, Yukhei misses how one of Mark’s hands disappear from his thighs, sliding inwards, and jolts, knocking their noses together, when suddenly Mark’s hand was on his soft cock.

Mark doesn’t waste time in wrapping his hand around Yukhei, and although he can’t get his whole hand around Yukhei’s girth it doesn’t stop him from possible giving the best hand job he ever had, although Yukhei has very limited experience. As they kiss Mark slides his hand upwards and thumbs over the head of Yukhei’s cock, playing with the slit and smearing the small amount of pre-cum already beginning to leak, before beginning to stroke up and down Yukhei’s cock, wrist twisting at the very top which made Yukhei’s body jolt every single time.

It takes an embarrassing short amount of time for Yukhei to quickly grow from half chubbed, to chubbed, to completely hard and aching in Mark’s hand. When Mark finally let go, obviously ready, Yukhei lets out a groan and tries to rise his hips to meet the younger males’ hand again only to find Mark out of reach and reaching for something off to the side. It’s not until Yukhei sees the little bottle in Mark’s hand that he realizes and looks towards the black- haired boy with raised eyebrows.

“You had lube this whole time?” He asks, no longer embarrassed.

“Well, yeah,” Mark says, “but I wasn’t going to use it till I saw how big you are. Seriously, Xuxi, this is gonna be beyond great for me too.” He ignores the choked noise Yukhei makes as he pops open the lube bottle, spurting a large amount onto his hand before throwing the bottle aside. The feeling of the cold lube on his cock makes him start a little, hissing and flinching, but as Mark works to get it all spread he quickly warms up to the feeling.

Yukhei continues to watch, hands on Mark’s hips, as he shuffles upwards until Yukhei’s cock is directly underneath him and its not until he’s reaching behind himself to grasp Yukhei’s cock and guide it towards is entrance that Yukhei realizes this is really happening. Not that he has time to say anything, as before he knows it Mark has the blunt head of Yukhei’s cock pressed against his entrance and isn’t pausing to stop before beginning to push it inside.

Its immediately too much. Yukhei’s body spasms, and his hands clench so tight on Mark’s hips that his nails cut in, as he holds his breath as he watches his cock disappear inside that tight, hot body and oh god, oh fuck, why hadn’t he done this sooner? This felt like fucking heaven, his cock all snug between Mark’s inner walls, pressure and pleasure from every side and by the time Mark has him fully inside he’s already embarrassingly overwhelmed, head lolled back against the couch pillow, his forearm pressed against his eyes.

“Yukh- Xuxi,” Mark calls, “Watch me.”

Yukhei slowly looks up, moving his arm away from his eyes as he does so, and finds Mark lent back with both of his hands on his knees. Like this it’s almost like he’s on full display, cock heavy where it hangs in the air between his legs, and Yukhei can see the pinkness in his chest, can see the marks he’s left on Mark’s neck and collarbones, can see where his nails have dug into Mark’s hips, and feels something warm blossom in his chest.

Slowly, and keeping eye contact with Yukhei, Mark slowly raises his hips, letting Yukhei partially escape from him, before dropping back down again. Yukhei finds he can’t look away, not even once, as Mark works himself on his cock, slowly gaining speed and beginning to rotate his hips in a way that brings Yukhei an extra stab of pleasure, his breath puffing out harshly each time. He doesn’t know where to touch, doesn’t know if he wants to touch, but Mark, sensing this, reaches out and grabs Yukhei’s hands, placing one of Yukhei’s hands on his hip and intertwining their fingers together with Yukhei’s other hand. It’s strangely intimate, and makes that warmth in Yukhei’s chest return, but he just swallows it down and hesitantly rocks his hips up in what he thinks is in time with Mark.

It’s obviously as such, because Mark’s eyelids flutter before he opens them again and finds Yukhei, smiling at the taller male. “Like that,” he encourages, “just-“ Mark shifts, rolling his hips a different way that makes Yukhei choke, hands tightening in and on Mark. Oh god, it was only steadily getting harder to ignore the warm heat around him, ignore the way Mark was clenching Yukhei’s cock inside of him, sending burst of pleasure throughout Yukhei’s body.

“God,” Mark groans at a particularly deep thrust from Yukhei, the brown- blonde haired male slowly becoming more confident to press and push inside like he wants. “You’re so good at this already, it isn’t fair- fuck, Xuxi.” Yukhei grins, pushing up harder and a little faster, and Mark meets him just as easily, bouncing on Yukhei’s cock now to the point where Yukhei squirms to try and ignore the quickly tightening the coils in his stomach, ignore the warmth in his veins.

There’s a moment where Yukhei thrusts up as Mark slides down, and the resulting depth that he sinks inside Mark and the sudden heat he feels, makes him growl, “Fuck!” and grip hard enough to leave bruises on Mark’s skin. Oh yeah, he wanted more of that, and steadily picked up his pace to do the same, meeting each of Mark’s thrusts at the right moment to push that deep again and again, feeling that heat and that warmth and that tightness of being so deep, and hearing Mark whine and gasp and mewl in response.

“Fuck, you’re hitting so deep,” Mark gasps, voice high, higher than usual, and Yukhei would have made mock- fun if he wasn’t so mesmerized by the way Mark was moving his hips, wasn’t so lost in the feeling that the twist of Mark’s hips bring when he pulls almost completely off of Yukhei’s cock, as it stimulates the head of his cock and sends a shockwave of pleasure and want through him. “Shit, Yukhei, shit, why didn’t I do this sooner, your cock feels so fucking good shit.”

Fueled on by Mark’s words, Yukhei finds the strength to go faster, and the black- haired male matches his speed as if it’s no problem. Soon they’re fucking hard enough, fast enough, that the resulting smacking of their skin, accompanied by the wet sounds of Yukhei’s cock being buried inside of Mark, was enough to echo around the whole two apartment floors they owned; hell, Yukhei wouldn’t be surprised if the whole fucking building could hear them at this point.

“Fuck, to the left a little,” Mark suddenly gasps, and Yukhei can see him trying to work his hips that way and responds by doing the same. The next resulting thrust upwards from Yukhei, and the drop from Mark, has the smaller male yelling, “Shit! Right there! Fuck!” and he grips onto Yukhei’s hand so tight for a second the taller male thought he was going to break it.

“My- fuck,” Mark starts at Yukhei’s look, “My prostate – shit, I’ll help you find yours the next time- ah.” He keeps angling his hips towards that same spot now, and Yukhei can’t help but think of a second how much he wanted to feel that when suddenly Mark clenched around him as he dropped, and the added tight pressure around his cock quickly had Yukhei thinking otherwise, gripping Mark’s hand right back, fingers pressing into the back of Mark’s hands as the coils in his stomach tighten uncomfortably, almost at the point of snapping, and the fire in his veins roars and heats up, making his entire body flush and heat up, sweat pooling on his forehead and making his shirt stick to his chest and under his arms.

“Shit.”

“I’m close-“gasps Mark, “Shit, Xuxi – shit, puppy, shit.” As he talks he suddenly lets go of Yukhei’s hand, and the taller male is about to complain before suddenly Mark is leaning forwards and placing all his weight on his hands that he presses on Yukhei’s hips. Like this they’re once again face too face, but instead of kissing Mark leans in and just rests his lips against Yukhei’s, breathing hotly against them as he pants and works himself on Yukhei’s cock. It takes a little to find the rhythm again, but with Yukhei’s hands on Mark’s hips and both working towards the left Mark soon releases a little, “Ah!” that lets Yukhei know he found that spot again.

In this position when Mark grips at him, clenches around him, it feels tighter than before, and Yukhei suddenly finds himself in the same predicament “I’m- shit, I think I’m close too.” He groans against Mark’s lips, speeding up the thrusts of his hips into that scorching heat that’s making him feel heady and warm, that’s making pleasure tingle through his limbs and accumulate in pressure in his abdomen. Everything is rising, a fever pitch that can’t be stopped.

“Together,” Mark suddenly says. “Let’s – fuck, cum together.”

Yukhei nods and grips at Mark’s hips tighter, holding him nearly in place as Yukhei uses the leverage he has on the floor to pound upwards into Yukhei. The result is a loud yell from Mark, the smaller practically collapsing in his hands, a ‘ah’ escaping his lips every time Yukhei pushes upwards and he tries to rock his hips back but Yukhei keeps on driving inwards, chasing that scorching heat, that pressure, that Mark gives for a split second when he clenches around Yukhei as he’s seated in the taller males lap. He can see it now, the light at the end of the tunnel, his release, can feel the tingling in his outer limbs drawing inwards and everything keeps growing and growing, the coil in his stomach tightening and tightening, the fire in his veins exploding to a inferno and Yukhei keeps chasing and chasing and chasing till suddenly he’s right on the precipice and – and-

He cums buried deep inside of Mark, painting the black-haired males’ walls white as his body convulses and shakes and entire galaxies explode from behind his eyes. In the background he hears his own voice, hears himself shouting, “MARK!” and hears the responding shout from Mark of, “YUKHEI!” but it’s so far away and all he can do is shudder and shake and keep rolling his hips up into that heat blindly before everything goes white.

Yukhei’s not sure how much time has passed before he comes back around, but it’s to a quiet dorm. The lights are off, just the gentle afternoon light filtering through the curtains, and the TV is playing the end of the film that Yukhei remembers they put on. Ah, he can’t have been out for long then, so where was Mark? Looking around Yukhei can’t find him on the sofa, but it’s not till he uses his hands to push against the sofa to stand and go find Mark that Yukhei finds he doesn’t really have any strength in his legs.

“Whoa, hold up,” A voice from the bathroom doorway calls. Yukhei looks over to find a dressed Mark standing in the doorway, a washcloth in his hands that he quickly throws into the hamper behind the door before flicking off the lights and coming into the lounge. “Just sit there for a bit.”

Yukhei swallows around the lump in his throat. “How long was I out?” he croaks and happens to look down at himself, only to find that he was fully dressed again. “And when did you put my clothes back on.” More importantly, how did someone as small as Mark manage to get his clothes back on, but Yukhei decides not the voice that just in case.

“Not very long,” Mark replies, now turning the corner of the couch and sprawling out beside him in arms reach, eyes flicking anxiously between the space between them before looking up to find Yukhei’s eyes and quickly shaking it away. “and I put them back on as soon as I was able to move, just in case anyone came home ya’ know?”

Oh, yeah. Yukhei’s heart sinks a little, he wanted more alone time with Mark, but who knew when that would happen again once the others got home. He shook that thought out of his head, no, he and Mark would surely find time to spend together at some point. “When did you get changed, then?”

“Once I had cleaned you up,” Mark grins. “Thanks for cumming in me by the way, that was fun to get out.” He says, but it’s obvious he’s teasing, and despite the pink it brings to Yukhei’s cheek he reaches out and lightly punches Mark on the arm.

“Shut up,” Yukhei says, “It’s hard to pay attention you have someone riding your dick like that.”

Mark stares at him for a second before a smile breaks out on his lips, “There’s the Yukhei we know and love,” he jokes, and pauses the conversation in favor for settling back against the couch. “So, do you feel like a changed guy? Maybe finally jerk yourself off instead of keeping Jowoon awake with all your wet dreams?”

Fuck, Yukhei hated his friend sometime. “Fucking hell, I can’t believe he told you all that,” Whines Yukhei, “I’m never gonna live it down.”

Mark snorts, “Answer the question, dork.”

Yukhei looks at him, really looks, admiring the way the tv light shines across Mark’s face, and follows the resulting blooming in his chest when he says, “How am I supposed to go back to jerking off when I’ve just had sex with you?”

“Oh?” Mark asks, raising his eyebrows as he clearly didn’t expect that. “Well, um,” he starts, shifting on the couch and refusing to look Yukhei in the eye. “We could keep doing it? I wouldn’t mind that- we could be fuck buddies? “ he manages to look up and find Yukhei again, and there’s a gentle smile on his lips.

It wasn’t enough. The warmth in his chest hadn’t disappeared, and Yukhei had an inkling as to what it meant, as to what he wanted. He shakes his head, ignoring the sad look that immediately shines in Mark’s eyes, as well as the droop of his lip, but before Mark can say anything he quickly says. “What about boyfriends?”

The way Mark’s face lights up is almost comical, and Yukhei would laugh if he wasn’t feeling exactly the same. Mark doesn’t say anything past that, a yell escaping his lips as he suddenly leaps forwards and tackles Yukhei to the couch, climbing on top of him and just as Yukhei begins to struggle the smaller male leans down and kisses him. Yukhei immediately stops struggling and, feeling his heart expand, warmth radiating throughout his entire body, kisses Mark back soundly and surely, holding the black-haired male in place with his hands on each of Mark’s cheeks. They continue to lie there, lazily watching a movie as Mark lies along the length of Yukhei, sharing kisses while Yukhei plays with his hair, and even when they have to sit up and away from each other because they can hear the other members beginning to come home in the hallway, they still keep their fingers intertwined underneath a pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! please leave a KUDOS and a COMMENT if you'd like! my writing tumblr is also: 2kitsuneao3 if you'd like to follow me there for updates on new stories ! thank you very much once again!


End file.
